25 Things Mokuba Kaiba Isn't Allowed To Do
by Miss Eerie Undead
Summary: It's Mokuba's turn. But I don't think he cares, anyway.


**Lady Ai: **HAH! I'm so glad I got such great reviews on Jou's list! Here's Mokuba's List now X3

-**DISCLAIMER- **I has no rights to YuGiOh

**25 Things Mokuba Kaiba Isn't Allowed To Do**

1. Mokuba isn't allowed to use Anzu or Mai as Barbie dolls.

2. Or Otagi as a Ken doll.

3. Mokuba isn't allowed to eat ten cases of cookies, followed by five gallons of soda pop with twice a dozen bags of candy/chocolates.

4. Mokuba isn't allowed to pose as his brother online and start flirting with people.

5. And by people, I mean even 'dog-like' people, like, say, Jou.

6. Mokuba isn't allowed to bring a stray cat home.

7. Mokuba isn't allowed to bring in any stray animal.

8. Mokuba isn't allowed to have pets.

9. That includes Jou.

10. Mokuba isn't allowed to send flowers and gifts with friendship letters to the gang and sign it as his brother.

11. Mokuba isn't allowed to do anything using Seto's name.

12. Mokuba isn't allowed to play cupid.

13. Mokuba isn't allowed to play hide-and-seek with anyone.

14. Mokuba isn't allowed to sleep over at Yugi's house and then call his brother to tell him Yami and Yugi are "Doing It" in the bedroom next to his.

15. Mokuba isn't allowed to get Jou to do tricks for him. Even for a cookie/biscuit.

16. Mokuba isn't allowed to customize his brother's trench coats.

17. Mokuba isn't allowed to ask Jou to make photoshop pictures of his brother in order to blackmail Kaiba later.

18. Mokuba isn't allowed to blackmail his own brother.

19. Mokuba isn't allowed to use fireworks.

20. Mokuba isn't allowed to use fire.

21. Mokuba isn't allowed to call Shizuka and ask her for her hand in marriage. Yet.

22. Mokuba isn't allowed to get his brother to photoshop pictures of Jou in order to blackmail the blonde.

23. Mokuba isn't allowed to….

Seto tapped his pen onto his chin, looking at the sheet of paper in front of him. After looking at the list Yugi had made for Jou, he contemplated on a list of things Mokuba especially should not do.

Hearing his door slam open and close, he looked up but saw no one. Kaiba sighed and stood up, bending over the desk to see his little brother crouching behind the desk. With an eyebrow raised, he picked up his brother by the collar. "What in the world are you doing Mokuba?"

It was then he saw what his brother held in his hand. Mokuba held tightly against his chest a little blonde puppy, a gold retriever. It jumped out of Mokuba's arms and onto Kaiba's desk, stretching it's front paws and yawning before curling into a ball of fur.

Seto glared and put Mokuba back on the floor. Mokuba simply grinned. "Well…You said no stray ani-"

"I also mentioned no pets. At all."

"AW BUT SETO!"

"Don't give me that look and don't whine. You can barely take care of a goldfish, Mokuba." Seto glared at the puppy, who had a red ribbon around it's neck. Blinking confusedly, Seto looked at a tag it also held. _To Kaib' Just For Ya -Jou_

"The mutt gave you this?" Mokuba nodded. "See, it's not MY pet. It's yours. I just reap the benefits. And Joey kind of made a promise to me." Mokuba grinned, picking up the puppy from Seto's desk, it barking and licking Mokuba's nose.

23. Mokuba isn't allowed to make promises or bets with anyone.

"By the way, I cleared your schedule for this weekend. Sunday you spend time with me, but I've already have something planned for you Saturday."

24. Mokuba isn't allowed to make dates for his brother without his consent.

"What's that- OH, That is so not fair! I can never have any fun, nowadays!" Mokuba took off pouting, puppy in arms.

25. Mokuba isn't allowed to make his brother feel bad.

**Lady Ai: Fuck. I couldn't figure out what to do with this much. I was trying to resist the urge to ship but god damn, I love puppyshipping. And I just love fucking with a few characters. Like Kaiba. Hehe.**

**I'll do better next time, I hope. Now I should make a holiday fic. Puppyshipping of course. :D Or maybe tendershipping? I dunno. Oh, the next one for the list is Yugi ;D**


End file.
